The Reference Daily Intake or Recommended Daily Intake (RDI) is the daily intake level of a nutrient that is considered to be sufficient to meet the requirements of healthy individuals. The RDI is used to determine the Daily Value (DV) of foods. The DVs are typically printed on nutrition facts labels in the United States, which is required and regulated by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA).
Different foods contain different nutrients. No single food is capable of supplying all of the nutrients in the amounts that an individual would need to stay healthy. It is therefore important to eat a variety of foods to ensure that the body is receiving all of the nutrients that it needs. The five major food groups are: Grains, Vegetables, Fruit, Dairy, and Meat. The general recommended daily requirement of fruit servings is between two to four servings per day, wherein one serving of fruit is typically about 140 g of fruits. Two to four servings of fruits would equal between 280 g-560 g of fruits. This is a large amount of fruits to consume on a daily basis, which is why most individuals fail to do so.
Therefore a need exists to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.